


I Loved and I Loved and I Lost You (and it hurts like Hell)

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Disney Fairies, Tinker Bell (Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, F/M, Gen, Kinfic, Not Beta Read, Post-Break Up, they're both trans but it's not mentioned, this is dumb. sorry ajsfljdslfj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: They spent hours together. They met every night at sunset, and sometimes stayed together long enough to see the sunrise.





	I Loved and I Loved and I Lost You (and it hurts like Hell)

_Long ago, when Pixie Hollow was very young . . ._

By the Second Star, her smile was _beautiful_. She flashed a smirky grin as they flew side by side; she in the spring, and he in the winter. He could watch her dip and soar and do silly tricks in the air for the rest of his life without complaint. He would be glad to do so.

_. . . two fairies met and fell in love._

They spent hours together. They met every night at sunset, and sometimes stayed together long enough to see the sunrise.

_One of them was a winter fairy . . ._

He was supposed to seem regal, but he was awkward and shy and annoyingly stubborn and, admittedly, incredibly immature. He did flips in the air when he was happy and idly carved snowflakes when he had nothing else to do with his hands. He was quiet and had nothing but questions for her, for she had enamoured him without ever meaning to do so.

And one day he would rule.

_. . . and the other was from the warm seasons._

She was supposed to seem regal, but she was loudmouthed and confident and unruly and it was incredibly clear how immature she was. She stained her lips with juice from blueberries and her curly hair was wild and unkempt. She was rowdy and taught him all she could, and all he wanted to know.

And one day she would rule.

_The two fairies were enchanted with each other . . ._

They spent years together.  

_. . . and every sunset they met at the border . . ._

It became a ritual. A sort of ceremony that only they knew.

_. . . where spring touches winter._

Talking, flying, asking, teaching, learning.

_But as their love grew stronger . . ._

Joking, laughing, venting, supporting.

_. . . they wished to be together . . ._

Just being in each other’s company was enough to tide them over, but they both wanted something more.

_. . . and share each other's worlds._

They spent months thinking it over. Instinct scolded them, but their hearts encouraged them until they were knocking pebbles off of the edges of the cliff.

_So they disregarded the danger and crossed._

He jumped, and he joined her in her world of green and pink and yellow and blue, if only for a moment.

She was too late to notice his wing warping beyond repair.

_One of them broke a wing . . ._

He was retrieved by a friend, who did everything he could think of to help.

_. . . for which there is no cure._

He was given an owl — a replacement for the ability of flight that he himself had lost. It was as close as he would ever get again. The only way he would ever be able to touch the clouds again.

_From that day forward she decreed that fairies must ever again cross the border . . ._

It was ages before they saw one another again.

_. . . and he agreed that their two worlds should forever remain apart._

  
  
By the Second Star, her wings were _glowing_.


End file.
